


Ebott, Or In Other Words, The New Town Of Monsters

by mageo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Little Emotional PTSD, Angst, But She Gets To Work On That And Become A Better Person, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm An Emotional Person, I'm Gonna Pass Out Catharsis And Development Like Candy, It Was Gonna Be Fluffy But Now It's Gonna Be Both I Guess, Lots Of Character Development All Around Actually, Magic, More Tags To Come If I Think Of Them, OC Character Development, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Probably Gonna Be Emotional, Probably Gonna Make Mettaton An Important Character, Reader Can Spoop You With Magic, Reader Has Some Flaws And Isn't Perfectly Wonderful, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has female parts, Reader is named, Slow Burn, Soul stuff, There's Gonna Be Some Sin In Here Eventually, Why Am I Planning On Making This Sad, like super slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageo/pseuds/mageo
Summary: MAY OR MAY NOT FINISH. See, I went through a period of time where I decided not to write anymore. But I'm back! And... I don't remember what I had going on here. But! I'll continue it if people even remember it's here, and if they want me to.Jace has lived in Ebott her whole life, with her grandmother. The townspeople have always loved her family for their magic and help. They came to them for everything that they couldn't solve themselves.When Jace's grandmother died, she became the witch the town turned to. But Jace was ready for that. She embraced her role with confidence and enthusiasm.What she wasn't ready for was her family's old prophecies being right. The monsters have come to the surface, and the people are looking to Jace. But she has no idea if she can even help.But the townspeople may not even need it. When the monsters move into town, everyone falls in love with them. They're so nice, and wonderful, how could they not?But Jace doesn't trust them. After everything her grandmother has told her, she just can't seem to let her guard down. Especially around the terrifying skeleton monster that won't leave her alone.





	1. Here They Come

**CHAPTER ONE: HERE THEY COME**

 

It’s only been three hours since they emerged, but the townspeople are already knocking on your door. You knew this was going to happen eventually, but you didn’t realize how soon. You didn’t even know that it was going to be in your lifetime. You were hoping it wouldn’t happen at all.

As soon as the barrier fell, you felt it in your bones. You had just closed up your shop, sent the last customer on their way. You ran back to your home and locked your door and began gathering materials. You don’t know how you’re going to do this on your own, but you have to try. The townspeople, as well as the rest of the unknowing world, are counting on you.

You grab the backpack full of the bottles and supplies you’d previously grabbed and face the door, wand already in hand. You rarely use your wand, since you usually never do any spells that require so much focus. But tonight, you’re going to need every ounce of power that you’ve got in you.

When you open the door, they all start talking at once. Frantic ravings of monsters emerging from Mount Ebott come from the mouths of Mayor Bernice Constantine and the rest of the town council, as well as some of your more frequent customers. It was only a matter of time before they came to you, asking for help. Not everyone liked to admit it, but you were the person to come to when problems needed solving. You got things done no matter how difficult they seemed.

Everyone knows that you’re a witch, though no one has ever tried to hang or burn you. The people here have always been accepting of your ways, and even pay you for your services. In fact, the Mayor Constantine would be nothing more than some ordinary secretary downtown if it weren’t for the success spells you’ve sold her. The acceptance the town offers is the very reason your family has resided here for generations.

You hold up your hand and they all go quiet and wait for you to speak.

“I know that they’ve come,” you state simply. The crowd starts up again and you turn to close the door behind you. A clicking sound tells you that the lock slid into place. You hold up your hand again and they fall silent once more. “My ancestors have passed down prophecies foretelling of the day that monsters will arise from the earth. My family has written spells down in the grimoire in my bag that will help me send them back to where they came. It’s going to be really hard to do, but our magic has only increased as the generations passed, so I think if I try I can...”

The crowd interrupts you with cheers and cries. The mayor grabs you and leads you down your porch stairs, and the small crowd parts for you to make your way through with Constantine. She takes you to her official little black car, and you both climb into the back. The crowd outside your house leaves, everyone walking back to their homes with a mixture of excitement and relief.

“To the mountain, George,” Constantine says as she nods to the driver. He nods and pulls off from the curb, heading west towards the mountain that was the namesake of your town. “So, you _know_ about these creatures, Jacqulyn?”

You gulp. Anyone who paid attention to every part of what you said, _which_ _of course she did_ , wouldn’t be too happy to know that you knew they’d appear and didn’t tell anyone. You _knew_.

“Yeah, I did. But it was honestly just a bunch of superstition and ‘maybe’ passed around my family. There was no telling when, or if, they’d show at all,” you answer back.

She looks you straight in the eye. No matter how intimidating she tries to appear, you can never get over the warmth in her eyes. Her hair has started to grey from its natural honey brown due to the stress of the office, but there’s still fire in her golden hazel eyes. She’s lost some weight too; she’s no longer the plump secretary she was when you first met her. Now she’s every bit the strong governing small-town leader that Ebott needs.

She sighs, bringing her fingers to the bridge of her nose and pinching. “Your family still could have warned us that it’s a possibility. We could have set up some protections or something.”

She’s right about that, you admit. “I’m sorry. Our family got rid of them for the town before, but I guess everyone else just kind of forgot that they exist—“

 _“What?”_ Constantine interrupts you, grabbing your arm at the same time the car came to a sudden stop. “They were here before?”

You sigh, rubbing your arm after she released it and apologized. The story had been told to you countless times throughout your childhood. You didn’t know why your family didn’t bother to warn anyone else about the monsters, but you didn’t ask. You just got the impression that you weren’t supposed to, and so you didn’t. You tended to stick to all the rules after discovering what could happen when you didn’t.

“We’re here,” George monotones from the driver’s seat. You both climb out of the vehicle and face the large clearing that rests at the bottom of the mountain. A cold wind passes, and you shiver. The clearing in front of you is covered in flowers of many different colors; lavender, tulips, daffodils, etc. The flowers of the field never seem to stop blooming, and the town loves it. They treat it like some kind of special place, like a tourist attraction, except they don’t let out-of-towners in on the secret. Most people think that the place was blessed by your ancestor witches, but you honestly don’t know. You think it probably was.

But the flowers weren’t what got your attention. It was the hundreds of monsters standing around them waiting for you to show up.

“You didn’t tell me there were so many!” Suddenly, banishing a few monsters seemed a lot harder than you thought. “I don’t even know if I can get rid of them all! I’m just one person, Constantine.”

“There weren’t this many before, Jace,” she audibly gulps. She looks just as afraid as you feel. “There were only a handful before. More must have come out.”

You shiver again, this time not because of the wind. You grip your arms and scratch at them, a nervous habit you’d developed when you were younger. Fear seeps deeper into you when you realize that there are only three ways this situation could end. One, the monsters kill you, and the whole town. Two, the monsters don’t kill you, but you have to face a town full of people who expect you to have taken care of the problem. Or three, you miraculously trap them back underground. Number one is likely going to happen, and number three is _so_ out of the picture.

“Jace?” The mayor looks at you questioningly. You nod, and begrudgingly walk forward after a deep sigh. Constantine walks beside you. “How are you going to do it? Are you going to write a prayer? Mix together herbs? Charge some of your stones? Light one of your—”

“My bookbag!” You shout suddenly. You’d left it in the backseat of the car, having taken it off because it was too full to keep it on. You turn around, but George had already left. _“Dammit!_ Can you call him, Bernice? All of my stuff is in there, and I’m gonna need it.”

She shakes her head, nodding back towards the clearing, to where the monsters have noticed us and have begun approaching. “It’s too late, they’re coming. We’re gonna have to deal with this with words,” she says calmly, but the undertone of fear is palpable. You can feel the fear radiating off of her, as well as the undertones of curiosity.

“I don’t know if we _can_ deal with this with words,” you say, growing anxious at the memory of your grandmother telling you stories of the monsters that plagued the villages so many generations ago. “Grandmother used to tell me things that they used to do to people, mayor... I don’t think that they’re going to want to talk it out.”

“It’s going to be okay, Jace. They don’t look aggressive,” she nods to the two monsters at the front of the group, two very large goat monsters with pleasant smiles plastered on their faces. When the tension on your face doesn’t lessen, she lets out a sigh, relenting. “Okay. I’m going to send a text to George. He’ll head back. We’ll keep them talking until then, okay?”

You nod, relaxing a little at the thought of having your magical supplies back. “Okay.”

When she notices that you’re starting to feel a bit better, she speaks up again. “Why are you so afraid?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re always so confident when you do magic, or talk about magic. You’re pretty confident in general, actually,” she answers. “You’re good at what you do. Why are you afraid now?”

You shake your head, not really wanting to get into it in detail. “Let’s just say that it’s practically been engraved into my forehead that the monsters are going to destroy us, and that their magic can rival my own.”

Her mouth forms in a silent _oh_ , but she doesn’t say anything. The monsters have reached you.

 

* * *

 

**SANS**

 

When the humans in the flowery meadow first saw them, they were afraid. They didn’t know what to make of the monsters. When Toriel tried to approach them, they ran off without hesitating. The kid tried to comfort her with a pat and a smile, but she was still taken aback. Just how can the humans be so afraid without giving them a chance? _They’re not like Frisk_ , Sans thinks to himself. _What are they going to do now that we’re up here?_

Of course, it had occurred to him that the humans wouldn’t be accepting of their kind; after all, they probably wouldn’t remember them after a thousand years. And if they did, they were the ones who sent them underground. But Sans couldn’t forget, none of the monsters could. Every day without the sun was another reminder of their fate.

“So what do we do now?” Undyne voices from beside Asgore. “The humans just ran off like punks. Do we go after them or something?”

“No, they’ll be back,” Asgore states calmly. “Until then, you and Papyrus go back under and start telling people to head to the barrier at New Home. Get everyone else up here.”

She nods and grabs Papyrus, who whines about wanting to see the sunset for just a bit longer. He finally relents when Undyne tells him that it’s his duty to help his fellow monsters. He even gets giddy over how important his role is.

“TIME TO GO SAVE EVERYONE, UNDYNE! NO TIME TO WASTE!” He rushes back into the cave they emerged from, Undyne following closely.

“I’m not wasting any time you big dope!”

After they leave, Alphys addresses Frisk. “T-They’re not, uh, gonna hurt us, right?”

Frisk shakes their head, and signs. _“They’re just afraid. Everyone in town is really nice.”_ When Alphys doesn’t look convinced, they smile. _“I promise.”_ Alphys seems to feel better at their unspoken words.

“Oh, I do hope we didn’t frighten them too much,” Toriel says, worrying in a motherly tone. Sans sighs at her voice. He remembers all the jokes that’s passed between them over the past couple years. Before today, he’d never seen her face, or known her name. She’d always been an enigma to him. He’d given her his name right away, but she would only giggle when he asked for hers.

“I’m sure you didn’t, dear.” The king stands beside her and places an arm around her waist in comfort. She turns and glares at him, and he lifts his arm up and walks away with a look of apology. Sans would laugh at his misfortune if he weren’t the king. “I mean, they might be going to talk to other humans. To plan a welcome party.”

Sans doubted that was the case, and the look on Asgore’s face told him that he doubted it too. But it seemed to make Toriel feel better. He supposes that they could just be gathering more humans. But for what, he has no idea.

Hours pass, and more monsters join them up on the surface. They spend the time stargazing while waiting for everyone to make their way up. Asgore is directing monsters when they emerge, telling them to wait for everyone to come before leaving the clearing. He also wants to wait for the humans to return, to try and talk to them about a truce.

“If they’re still hostile, we’ve got to show them that we come in peace,” he’d said earlier. “It’s been a long time. We shouldn’t be fighting anymore.” Frisk seemed proud at this statement, and to Sans’ dismay, so did Toriel.

“what if they don’t want to live in peace?” Sans had asked.

The others didn’t seem to like that idea, but he stood by it. He didn’t trust the idea of humans just sitting back and letting them roam around, even if a thousand years have passed.

 _“The people in this town will accept monsters, Sans,”_ The kid piped up. _“If they can accept Jace, they’ll accept you.”_

“Who is Jace, honey?” Toriel asked, but Frisk just giggled.

By now, most of the monsters are up. None of them brought any of their belongings, choosing first to catch a glimpse of the surface before moving out. And anyways, where would any of them even stay? They have to find places to reside. That was another problem they’ll run into. Housing.

When Papyrus and Undyne emerge with the last of the monsters from the ruins, everyone is officially on the surface. There were nearly eight hundred monsters in total, which isn’t much compared to what the kid has been saying about the human population. It was only on par with the amount of people in the nearby town.

“Alright, listen up everyone!” Asgore stands on top of a large boulder near the base of the mountain, addressing the rest of the monsters in the field below him. “Humans are going to be returning soon, and there’s no telling how many there will be, or what they’re going to do.” The crowd bristles at the mention of humans, talking amongst themselves. The king shouts over them. “However! We are going to approach them with peace! We are going to ask to live amongst them as equals, and we’re going to get along with them, just like we get along with our savior Frisk!” The crowd cheers, and Asgore steps down.

 _“That was awesome, dad!”_ Frisk runs and hugs him, and he chuckles and returns the embrace. Sans winces at the paternal term, deciding that he didn’t like the way that Frisk is getting close to the king. _If they call him dad, and her mom, then..._ No, he wouldn’t think about that right now. There’s more important things going on right now.

“Oh, they humans are here.”

Toriel’s voice catches your attention, and soon everyone is looking over at the edge of the forest. From a small path, a car emerges and stops. Two humans exit the vehicle. The monsters and two humans stare at each other for a moment, but no one moves. The humans begin to talk to each other, and the car drives off to where it came from. Because of the large distance between them, Sans can’t hear what they’re talking about.

“We should probably introduce ourselves,” Toriel states, moving forward. Asgore follows, and so does Frisk, and eventually all of the monsters are walking across the field of flowers.

“But-But shouldn’t there be more? I th-thought they were getting more humans,” Alphys questions.

“they must be their spokespeople or something. they probably represent the town,” Sans answers easily.

“Whoever they are, we need to be respectful,” Asgore says. Frisk, sitting on top of his shoulders, nods in agreement. “They look like they’re afraid, so try to be nice.”

“They look like punks too,” Undyne says, unconvinced. “Why should we be nice to them? They need to toughen up.”

“I THINK THEY LOOK KIND! LIKE FRISK!”

“Th-the younger one looks kind of like this anime character I know, she’s ki-kind of awesome...”

“i think they look like humans.”

“SANS!”

Sans laughs, the sound loud and close enough to the humans now to be heard by them. The shorter one flinches when his gaze rests on hers. She reeks of fear, but she doesn’t back down.

When the monsters finally reach the other side of the flowers, they stop. None of the flowers seem to be permanently pressed down in their wake. _Probably magic from being so close to the barrier,_ Sans thinks. _I can feel it all around the area._

The silence between the monsters and two humans is awkward, but short lived.

“HUMANS! WE HAVE COME IN PEACE!” Papyrus darts forward past the king and reaches his arm out to the older human. “WE WANT TO LIVE UP ON THE SURFACE WITH YOU AND YOUR KIND.” Both humans look overwhelmed at his volume and enthusiasm.

Real subtle, Paps.

Asgore clears his throat. “What he means to say is, we used to be trapped underground for a really long time thanks to some of your people in the past, and now we’re back. And we were hoping you’d be willing to welcome us back into your society.”

The older woman’s face softened, but the smaller human remained wary. Sans narrowed his eyes at her, but her gaze remained on Asgore. Sans didn’t like the suspicious looks she was giving him.

“My name is Bernice Constantine,” the older human speaks up. “I’m the mayor of Ebott, the town nearby. I’d be happy to get to know more about you and your people.” She shakes Papyrus’ outstretched hand.

The smaller human looks betrayed at the woman’s easy acceptance.

“I’d love to talk to you about making it possible to house my people up here on the surface, and integrating them into your world up here on the surface,” Asgore replies. “Do you have somewhere that my people can stay temporarily in the meantime?”

“Uh, there’s quite a lot of you,” she says, chuckling nervously. “But I think we can probably get some of the local people and shops in town to donate some tents and blankets.” She gestures to the field behind them. “You can stay here for now. It never rains here, and there aren’t any pesky bugs to bother you, except for maybe some bees and fireflies.”

“You have bugs that are ON FIRE?” Undyne shouts. “This place is awesome!” She whoops and hollers, and her girlfriend smiles. The monsters behind them all chatter happily.

 _Oh man, we’re really doing this._ _They’re really accepting us_.

“What do you think, Jace?”

The monsters all quiet down when Constantine addresses the other human. She takes a moment to answer, choosing to run her gaze over all of the monsters before resting them on Sans. After a moment’s hesitation, she returns them to the older woman.

“Have their officials and other important people come with us to town, and let everyone else wait here with George,” she answers, confident tone masking the fear underneath.

Constantine nods, accepting that decision. “Alright, you heard her. My driver should be along shortly. He’ll stay here and monitor your people. Unfortunately, we’re going to have to walk back to town. I’m afraid that most of you won’t fit in my car.”


	2. Monsters, Magic, And A Human That Wields It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters don't seem to like the fact that you're related to the people that imprisoned them. But can you really say you're surprised?

**CHAPTER TWO: MONSTERS, MAGIC, AND A HUMAN THAT WIELDS IT**

 

“HUMANS! WE HAVE COME IN PEACE!” A tall skeleton monster races forward and thrusts his hand out towards the mayor. “WE WANT TO LIVE UP ON THE SURFACE WITH YOU AND YOUR KIND.”

 _Oh my god, they’re loud,_ you think, watching the monster bounce up and down. _I hope not all of them are this overwhelmingly eccentric._

An even taller monster, one of the two goats at the front of the crowd, clears his throat. You can’t help but feel incredibly intimidated by his size. He’s freaking huge! He reminds you of a body builder, with his broad chest and height. But something about the way that he holds himself gives you the impression that his strength is natural, and not from years at the gym. “What he means to say is, we used to be trapped underground for a really long time thanks to some of your people in the past, and now we’re back. And we’re hoping you’d be willing to welcome us back into your society.”

 _They’re lying. They don’t want to join us after we sent them underground for a thousand years._ You look over to Constantine to shake your head, but she already has a look of acceptance plastered on her face. _Dammit Bernice!_

“My name is Bernice Constantine. I’m the mayor of Ebott, the town nearby. I’d be happy to get to know more about you and your people.” She grabs the skeleton's outstretched hand and shakes, just like she would with any other official she’s welcomed to the town.

You try to get her attention with your eyes, to signal to her how much of a terrible idea this is. Monsters living among us? After we defeated them in a war and banished them from the surface and sent them to live in a hole? _Hello_ , Constantine!

It occurs to you that you completely forgot to mention the reason _why_ they were sent underground. She barely even knows that they were originally up here. _Smooth move, genius,_ you tell yourself. _She’s so not on the same page as you._

“I’d love to talk to you about making it possible to house my people up here on the surface, and integrating them into your world up here on the surface,” the tall goat monster says. “Do you have somewhere that my people can stay temporarily in the meantime?”

You look over the crowd. There are monsters here than there are people in town. There’s no way the motel can house even a percentage of them.

“Uh, there’s quite a lot of you.” Mayor Constantine chuckles nervously. “But I think we can probably get some of the local people and shops in town to donate some tents and blankets.” She gestures to the field behind them. “You can stay here for now. It never rains here, and there aren’t any pesky bugs to bother you, except for maybe some bees and fireflies.”

You don’t think that sounds very comfortable, but the monsters all seem to be content with that. You hear a few excited whispers of the words “stars” and “sunrise.” You figure it’s the first time they’d ever seen the sky. It’s... actually kind of sad.

_Don’t feel sad for them! They’re dangerous, remember?_

One monster in particular seems to be very excited. “You have bugs that are ON FIRE?” Another tall monster rushes forward. There are a lot of tall, outgoing monsters here, huh? “This place is awesome!” The monster woman has an eye patch and a long red pony tail, and... blue scales, gills, shark-like razor teeth, and fins over her ears. She reminds you of a mermaid, but cooler, and without a tail.

Constantine turns to you. “What do you think, Jace?”

Suddenly, the monsters’ happy atmosphere fades away to worry. All eyes are on you, waiting. You can feel anxiety bubbling up to the surface as you realize that _you’re_ calling the shots here, _you’re_ the one who’s deciding how this is going to proceed. You can tell from the look on the mayor’s face that she wants to embrace them, she isn’t just keeping them talking to wait for George to come back with your things. She wants to trust them, and she’s trusting you to be able to handle it if they attack.

_Woah nelly that’s a lot of pressure._

You take a deep breath and gather your courage. Time to put on a brave face and be the big witch you’re supposed to be. You make a show of looking around to every monster in the field in front of you. Some monsters were small, some were huge. Some monsters were kind of cute, and some were... slimy looking. You make a mental note to avoid touching those guys.

Your eyes eventually settle on a second skeleton monster that stands next to the loud one. This one is much shorter, and somehow less friendly than all the other monsters, even though he has a large grin plastered on his face. Something about him makes you think that he’s on edge, waiting for something bad to happen. You decide to trust him less than the others.

You finally decide to just relent and let the mayor accept them. They seem friendly enough, despite all the stories that you’ve heard. You don’t think they’ll hurt anyone. But you still can’t get yourself to trust them completely.

“Have their officials and other important people come with us to town, and let everyone else wait here with George,” you say. That way, someone is watching over them, and Constantine has to wait until he comes back with your backpack.

“Alright, you heard her. My driver should be along shortly. He’ll stay here and monitor your people. Unfortunately, we’re going to have to walk back to town. I’m afraid that most of you won’t fit in my car.”

 

* * *

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, George pulls up to the clearing. You’re opening the back seat of the vehicle before it even rolls to a complete stop. If your large backpack makes any of the monsters more wary, they don’t show it.

Most of the monsters are sitting with the flowers, watching the stars. Some of the children are chasing the fireflies, their mothers watching nearby in case someone trips. One kid trips four times in five minutes, but no one reacts. It seems pretty routine for him.

The scene seems almost... normal.

“Have you gathered the people you want to bring to town with us?”

You turn back to the situation at hand, where the two goat monsters are speaking with the mayor.

“Yes, we hope you don’t mind that we’ve decided on so many,” the female goat monster answers before her male counterpart can. The regal air around them both gives you the impression that they’re the leaders of the monsters.

“This isn’t too many,” Constantine assures them. “It’s quite alright.”

The goat woman nods, and gestures towards the only path leading out of the field. “Just lead the way, and we’ll follow.”

Constantine nods to you, and you join her side immediately. You both set off down the path, leading the party of monsters away.

“You _did_ tell George that he’s gonna be monster-sitting, right?”

Constantine shrugs. “I sent him a text.”

You laugh at his misfortune. That’s what he gets for driving off with your stuff.

A few moments of silence pass as you walk with the mayor down the path. If it weren’t for the extra footsteps that you could hear, you could almost pretend that it was just the two of you, and the goat monsters and the other official monsters following behind you didn’t exist. The two had chosen four other monsters to join them, including the skeletons, the fish woman, and a short yellow dinosaur girl in glasses and a lab coat.

Soon the trees overhead begin to block out the light from the moon and stars, and Constantine looks to you.

“What?”

“Can’t you do something about this darkness?”

“Oh, right,” you say, fiddling around in your bag for your wand. _People need to be able to see, Jace._

You hold out your wand, and begin reciting the simple light summoning incantation you learned when you were six. It’s one of the first spells your family teaches, because of its simplicity.

First, you think of the sun, and imagine its brightness. Then, you imagine the same radiance flows through the tip of your wand. **_“Lux Adducere.”_**

A bright light flows forth from your wand at the same time that you hear the crackle of a fire from behind you. You both turn around to see the goat woman smiling, a small ball of flame hovering over her paw. “I’m sorry, dears,” she apologizes, “I just thought you might enjoy a much _light-_ er atmosphere.”

She giggles at her own joke, and the others join in. The larger skeleton doesn’t laugh, but he looks somewhat amused nonetheless. The shorter skeleton laughs the hardest.

“that was great, toriel. you really _goat_ ‘em.” Everyone groans at his joke, except the goat woman. It seems to you like they have a limit on puns, and that limit is one.

“SANS! WE ARE TRYING TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION FOR THE HUMANS! CAN YOU PLEASE NOT BOTHER THEM WITH YOUR TERRIBLE JOKES?”

“eh, sorry bro. couldn’t resist.”

The taller skeleton continues to berate the shorter, and you and Constantine exchange looks. She’s clearly bewildered at the fire magic, but you expected as much from the monsters. “They have magic too, remember? I told you in the car.”

“Oh. Right,” she responds. She looks wary, but when she sees your own light, she shrugs it off. “I guess if you haven’t thrown any fireballs at anyone yet, neither will they.”

Sometimes you swear that everyone in this town had their own magical ability, the ability to just accept things and be happy with it.

When the monsters’ voices end abruptly, you and Constantine face them once more. Their faces are full of shock, and all trained on your wand. “What? Haven’t you guys seen _magic_ before?”

The monsters exchange nervous glances, seemingly on edge. It was then that you noticed the small form hiding behind Toriel. You can’t make out their features, but the striped sweater and brown bowl-cut hair could easily be seen in the light of the fire.

“Frisk!” Constantine rushes forward, nearly startling the monsters. Toriel protectively moves in front of the child, stopping her from getting any closer.

“Do you know this human, my child?”

Frisk guiltily nods and steps out from behind her. _“I wasn’t supposed to go to the mountains, but I went anyway,”_ they sign.

“You’re darn right!” The mayor gently grabs Frisk and lowers herself to their level. “Georgia has been looking for you for _days._ Everyone thought something horrible happened to you. You had the whole town worried sick.”

 _“I’m sorry,”_ they sign. _“I won’t go to the mountain again.”_

“They have a tendency to run off,” you clarify for the monsters. They nod, understanding washing over their features. “Someone usually finds them before they make it the mountain, though. But Frisk got smart and snuck out real late at night.”

“Frisk honey, what were you doing with the monsters?” Constantine asks.

 _“I fell in a hole,”_ they answer. _“I met them all down there. I helped them escape.”_

Constantine begins reprimanding Frisk for running away again, with Toriel chiming in time to time about the possible dangers of being without someone to look after them. The rest of the monsters go back to staring at you and your wand.

“Are humans _supposed_ to have magic, Alphys?” The fish woman stares daggers at you, ready to pounce on you with any sudden move. You begin to feel sweat form on the back of your neck. _She looks terrifying, like a piranha and a pirate woman fused together,_ you think. She doesn’t remind you of a cool mermaid anymore, unless you count the ones that drag you under the water to drown you and suck out your life force.

“Uh, w-well, humans don’t _usually_ have ma-magic,” the monster, Alphys you assume, answers. She reminds you of a short triceratops, but softer, and without any horns. Kind of like Cera from the kids show you used to watch, _The Land Before Time_. Except instead of being mean, she looks anxious and shy. You find her a lot less scary than the others.

“WHY DOES THIS HUMAN HAVE MAGIC?” The tall skeleton practically yells. It’s become apparent to you that it’s probably just his normal speaking voice. “FRISK DOES NOT HAVE MAGIC.”

“the magicians that sealed us up had magic.” Sans, the shorter skeleton, monotones. His eye sockets have gone completely black, missing the two pinprick pupils you’d seen before. Somehow, he terrifies you more than the goat man and the fish woman combined. “maybe this kid is one of ‘em.”

As scared as you are of getting completely murdered by the people you’ve been told stories of since the day you were born, you can’t stand being talked about like you weren’t there. You put your non-wand hand on your hip and clear your throat loud enough for them to take notice. “This _human_ has a name. And she’s standing right here.”

“Jace,” the large goat man addresses you with the nickname he heard Constantine use with you before. “Are you one of the magicians that sealed us below the mountain?”

Toriel, Constantine, and Frisk have their attention on you now. Toriel has the same cautious look on her face as the other monsters, but perhaps a bit softer. Alphys and the tall skeleton are the only other monsters that don’t look outright aggressive.

It’s getting harder to pretend you’re strong enough to combat these guys.

But you’re going to stay brave.

“Okay, first off, do I look a thousand years old to you?” You go to cross your arms, but the wand is in the way. You leave them at your side instead.

None of the monsters say anything.

“Right, well, none of you know what humans look like when they get old. But I’m not old. I’m twenty-four.”

Now the monsters gasp. The fish woman laughs.

“You’re only twenty-four?” Toriel asks. “You’re only a child.”

You are _so_ tired of people telling you that. And now monsters are telling you that too? You’ve had enough. “I am _not_ a kid anymore. I’m an adult. I literally own a business.”

Confusion replaces shock. “But child, monsters are not fully developed until they reach the age of fifty.”

Oh. You get it. “Monsters must age differently than humans.”

“HOW OLD ARE YOU, OTHER HUMAN?” The tall skeleton asks.

The mayor laughs. “My name is Bernice Constantine, but you can just call me by my first name. And as for my age, well, it’s not very polite to ask a woman her age up here on the surface. But I don’t think anyone here is going to mind.”

You notice that she left the answer out, and decide to help her out. “She’s fifty-three.”

“Jacquelyn!”

You giggle.

“How old are you, dearie?” Toriel addresses Frisk. They hold up the sign for ten, and you remember that they’re mute.

Constantine beats you to it. “How do you understand them?”

“WE MONSTERS UNDERSTAND ALL LANGUAGES!” The tall skeleton’s cape-like scarf blows in the sudden wind, and he puffs out his chest. “IT’S ALL A PART OF OUR MAGIC.”

It doesn’t make much sense that they understand something without learning it first, but hey, you just summoned light from a giant ball of gas millions of miles away using a stick and two words in Latin. You’ve seen a lot of shit.

Everyone in your town knows by now that some things can just happen, so the mayor nods along.

“This all reminds me, none of us have even introduced ourselves,” the goat man states, chuckling. “Here we are, asking for you to welcome us into your lives, and we haven’t even bothered to give you our names. How rude of us.”

“MY NAME IS PAPYRUS!” The taller skeleton speaks up first, before anyone else gets the chance. “I’M TRAINING TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD. THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER, SANS. AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, I’M SIXTY YEARS OLD. I’M AN ADULT TOO!”

“i’m sixty-four,” Sans adds with a shrug. His pupils have returned, but he doesn’t seem to have gotten any less suspicious.

“I’m Undyne, and this is my girlfriend Alphys.” The fish woman points toward the short dinosaur. “I’m captain of the royal guard, trained by the king himself! So you’d better watch out, punk! I’m seventy years old. I don’t know how old my girlfriend is, actually... We’ve only just started dating. But she’s the royal scientist! And she’s really good at it!”

Alphys blushes, her scales turning orange as the red blush heats up their usual golden-yellow color. “I-I’m only sixty-seven, haha...” She nervously fiddled with her two pointer fingers, looking away. She seems overwhelmed by the praise.

“Yes, they’re all just barely adults. Asgore and I are much older,” Toriel giggles, gesturing to the other goat monster. “ _Much_ older.”

“Are you both the leaders of the monsters?” Constantine asks.

An awkward bit of silence falls between the two monsters, and everyone else seems to avoid answering for them. Even Frisk is looking away.

Toriel finally answers her. “Asgore is our king, and I suppose that I am the queen. Though we have long been separated.”

“Oh, so like a divorce?”

“What’s a divorce, Mayor?”

“It’s what people get when they’re married and don’t want to be together anymore.”

If the silence could get heavier, it did. You swear that even the crickets and wind stopped making noise.

“Then yes, I suppose it is like a divorce.” Asgore looks completely crestfallen, eyes full of guilt. The other monsters give him glances filled with pity, but Sans surprisingly looks amused. You consider banishing his creepy ass back to the underground when the mayor isn’t paying attention. You can at least handle one monster.

Undyne breaks the silence. “On that depressing note, we should probably keep walking towards your human town.”

No one protests, and you all continue down the path. Ten minutes pass, and you’re sick of holding onto the wand. You imagine the light floating up above you, following you and everyone else down the path.

**_“Sequere.”_ **

The light does as you ask, floating up above you and following you as you walk through the woods.

“Hold up! Did we completely forget about the fact that this human has magic?” You groan, and turn around to see Undyne pointing at the bright ball of light above you. “If you aren’t old enough to be one of those wizards that sealed us, then what are you?”

“Their descendent,” you answer. “I’m the only witch left in my family. I’m the only one _person_ left in my family,” you grumble.

Suddenly, a giant glowing blue spear lands next to you. The next second, another joins it on your other side. You look up to see a volley of spears raining down on you, and you barely have time to react.

 ** _“Clipeum!”_** Suddenly everything that your grandmother put you through comes back, and an invisible shield of magic forms above you just in time. You hear the _tink_ of the first spear hitting the shield, and more follow. When it stops, you release the shield.

_Holy fuck monsters are terrifying._

“Could you maybe _not_ do that when I’m trying to kill you?” Undyne summons more spears, and they all float around her before shooting up into the air. Just as you were about to summon another shield, Asgore’s voice rings out.

“Undyne! We’re here to be friendly!”

His booming voice intimidates you even more, but the spears dissipate, so you put down your wand.

“She’s the enemy!” Undyne argues.

“Asgore is right. We are no longer at war with the humans,” Toriel states. She winks at you, giving you a motherly smile. “Magic wielder or not.”

“They’re just going to lock us up again if we let her live,” she grumbles, but relents.

“They won’t if we behave peacefully,” she answers back.

“WOWIE, HUMAN! THAT SHIELD WAS COOL!” Papyrus runs up to you in excitement. “CAN YOU SHOW ME HOW TO MAKE ONE?”

You look past him at his brother, who’s eye sockets have gone dark once again. You’d better not go anywhere near his little brother, that’s the vibe you’re getting. But the look on Papyrus’ somehow expressive skeletal face tells you that you can’t just tell him no. “I don’t know, Papyrus. I’m not sure how your magic works.”

His expression falters, obviously disappointed. Then his excitement returns. “THAT’S OKAY! WE CAN TRY IT OUT AND SEE HOW IT GOES!”

You nod, not sure how to back out of teaching him. You don’t need to see his brother’s face to know that he doesn’t approve, so you avoid looking at him.

“If he’s getting magic lessons, then I’m getting magic lessons!” Undyne comes up to stand next to Papyrus. “What was that word you said? Clip-something?”

“I-It would be really nice to compare the way we use magic with the way that the human uses magic,” Alphys says, coming up to stand behind her girlfriend. She seems more confident now that she’s found something she's really excited about.

They continue to talk about learning different things from you, but their voices fade out. You’re looking back to Sans, and he isn’t very happy. His pupils are back, but he looks like he's thinking about whether or not he can make you disappear without anyone noticing.

Or maybe you’re just being paranoid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so that everyone knows, I've decided that monsters age differently than humans. (As you can tell from this chapter.) For every five years that a human ages, a monster ages two years. A monster is full grown at fifty, which is equivalent to a human's twenty.
> 
> This means that if they were human, Papyrus would be twenty-four, Sans would be about halfway between twenty-five and twenty-six, Undyne would be twenty-eight, and Alphys would almost be twenty-seven.
> 
> They ended up being nearly the same age. But why not? *shrugs*


	3. Houseguests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop everyone, time for the most overused trope of them all, probably.
> 
> The town council insists that the king and queen remain in town, along with the rest of their party, to make it easier to discuss permanent housing. But the only motel in town is going to be full of the sick and elderly monsters, so where else can they put these guys?
> 
> Well, it's a good thing your family has a big house.

**CHAPTER THREE: HOUSEGUESTS**

 

You stand outside one of the board rooms at town hall, waiting for something to happen. You can’t hear anything that’s going on inside, which you take to be a good sign. Loud noises mean commotion, and commotion means you’re going to have to grab your wand.

Mayor Constantine talked more with the monsters on your walk back into town, and she seemed delighted to be getting to know them better. They exchanged questions about what it was like living under the mountain, and what life was like up on the surface. Papyrus and Undyne were especially talkative about their lives, and Alphys asked a lot of questions about human culture. Toriel and Asgore would add in their own experiences occasionally, and asked a few questions themselves.

Sans remained quiet, choosing instead to occupy his time with shooting you suspicious glares. He didn’t seem to care whether or not you saw them. In fact, you think he _wanted_ you to feel intimidated.

Constantine fell in love with the monsters during your hike, and you think you might have liked them too, but Sans gave you one example too many of why you shouldn’t let your guard down and trust them so easily.

 _“One day, they’ll be back,”_ your grandmother’s voice came back to you from the past. “ _And they’re gonna have their revenge. They tried to break out once, years ago. My father and I battled him for hours. They’re all gonna get out one day, Jacquelyn, and they’re going to kill us.”_

You shake your head, trying to erase the images before they come. But you can’t, and soon you see her, standing over you with light blue flames in her hand. _“You’ve got to be prepared, Jacquelyn. You can’t trust them, and you can’t trust me.”_

The sound of a door opening draws your attention away from your thoughts, and you look up to see the mayor emerging with the monster king and queen, both parties with smiles on their faces. The rest of the town council follows them, along with the other monsters that came to town and Frisk, the human child that saved the monsters from life underground.

Constantine had called Georgia as soon as you’d made it to town, and she came to pick Frisk up. She immediately became overwhelmed with emotion, crying and hugging Frisk like she never thought she’d see them again. When the small human refused to leave the side of their new monster friends, Georgia tried to talk sense into them, to coax them into coming home and getting some rest. But Frisk was too determined to be there for their friends, and to do their job as the monster ambassador. Eventually Georgia relented when Constantine promised to drive them home after the meeting was concluded.

Since no one immediately came forward to inform you on what they discussed, you decide to go straight ahead and ask the mayor yourself. “Did you guys decide on anything?”

“Yes, we did,” she answered, gently pulling you to the side. “There are a few elderly monsters that aren’t healthy enough to stay in the field with the others, so the council is going to pay for rooms at Jenny’s motel for them to stay.”

“That’s a good idea, it would probably be difficult for them to sleep in a tent,” you say, nodding. “What about the tents and blankets and stuff? Do we have enough here in town?”

“We have plenty of blankets, but we don’t have enough tents to go around for everyone, but the king assured us that it wouldn’t be a problem. Apparently, they all want to fall asleep while watching the stars.” Constantine glances over towards the monsters, all deep in conversation with the other council members. Except for creepy ass Sans, who’s leaning against the wall in between the restrooms. You think he’s asleep, but you’re not sure. It seems like an odd place to pass out. “We requested that the six of them remain here in town, but the king wants to stay with his people.”

That’s... actually pretty noble. “What about the others, are they going with him?” You wouldn’t mind someone like Alphys or Toriel staying in town, but Sans... he should go wherever you’re not.

“Undyne and Papyrus didn’t want to abandon their duties and offered to remain with their king, but he assured them that they’d be needed here. Toriel is going to stay at Georgia’s foster home with Frisk, and Alphys wants to stay with Undyne and Sans with Papyrus.”

 _Damn._ “Where are the others staying?” Jenni’s motel only has about twenty rooms, and there were a lot of older monsters out there.

She let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. “That’s the problem, Jace. We don’t know where to put them. We’ve only got the one motel. We have apartments that are open, but... it doesn’t really seem fair to permanently move in some monsters, but not others.”

You nod in understanding. It really would be unfair. We have no idea how the others would react to it, and we can’t afford to piss off a bunch of monsters that we barely know anything about. Add in the fact that they can use magic, and well, it’s just downright stupid. We’re pushing it as is by offering temporary housing here for them just to make it easier to communicate. “Where will we put them then?”

She looks completely away from you, refusing to make eye contact. The mayor isn’t usually nervous, about _anything_ , so when you see a bead of sweat form at the edge of her hairline, you know something is up. “Well, your family does have that large estate...”

_“BerniceWhatDidYouDoISwearToGod—”_

“MAGIC HUMAN!” You feel a large mitten hand slap your back, almost too strongly to be friendly. Your breath catches, and you gasp. “YOUR MAYOR HUMAN HAS INFORMED US THAT YOU HAVE OFFERED LODGING FOR MY BROTHER AND I. THAT IS SO GENEROUS OF YOU.”

You turn around to face him and his brother, mid coughing fit. Papyrus looks concerned, but confused about what’s happening to you. Probably because he doesn’t have lungs, and therefore has no idea what it feels like to have the wind knocked out of them. Sans’ grin widens, and you know that he can tell you’re having a rough time.

_Sadistic fuck._

“MAGIC HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

You try to answer him, but your lungs are still recovering. After your chest is finally able to calm down, you manage to wheeze out a “Fine.”

“sorry kid, we didn’t mean to _take your breath away,”_ Sans comments, coaxing a painful groan out of you. Normally, puns aren’t that bad. But when the person who throws them at you is genuinely enjoying putting you at the butt of a joke, you hate it. You glare and narrow your eyes at him, flicking your middle finger up at him in your head.

 _Yeah, take that you little shit. You can’t even reach the top shelf._   You ignore the fact that he’s an inch or two taller than you, and you can’t reach the top shelf either. But your glare only manages to widen his grin.

“Jace here has plenty of extra rooms, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah, I suppose that I do.” The mayor’s voice brought you back to the conversation at hand. “But, uh, wouldn’t they be a lot more comfortable elsewhere, like with Toriel at Georgia’s?”

She rolls her eyes at your lack of compliance. “She technically has the room, yes, but it wouldn’t be very comfortable.”

“Is the motel _completely_ booked?”

“tryin’ to get rid of us already? wow, what did we ever do to you?” Sans rests a bone hand on his chest, faking a hurt tone, but his laughter gives him away.

Papyrus takes him seriously. “I AGREE! WE HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING TO HURT YOU, AND WE WILL CONTINUE TO NOT DO THAT! YOU HAVE MY WORD AS A STRONG, HONORABLE MONSTER.”

You look back to Constantine one more time, about to suggest that they set up some blow-up mattresses in the extra rec room here in town hall, but the stern no-nonsense look she gives you shuts you right up. You’re not getting out of this.

“Okay, fine,” you give in. “What about Alphys and Undyne?” You hope to everything there is to hope to that you aren’t stuck with _two_ monsters who probably want to kill you.

“They’ll be staying with me, since the mayor’s estate is big enough for them.” You breathe a sigh of relief, though you’d rather have those two over the skeleton brothers. (Well, Undyne over Sans. Or better yet, just Alphys and Papyrus.) “You’re not the only one who’s accommodating our new friends.”

“CHEER UP, MAGIC HUMAN! I’M A GREAT HOUSE GUEST! I EVEN PROMISE TO CLEAN UP AFTER SANS,” Papyrus assures you. He almost slaps you on the back again, but thinks better of it. “HE’S NOT A GREAT HOUSE GUEST. HE LEAVES HIS SOCKS IN THE LIVING ROOM.”

“i like to think that they enjoy being in there.”

That’s not what you’re really afraid of, but sure, it’s great that you don’t have to worry about the extra mess. “Okay, fine. You can stay with me. Not that I have much of a choice.”

“Wonderful,” Constantine adds cheerfully, as if you had volunteered. “Remember Jace, it’s only until we can expand the town with more housing and businesses.”

“When will that be? Do we even have the funds to build so much? We’re going to have to double the amount of residential space here.” You don’t know much about construction—well actually, you know nothing about construction—but you do know that additions like that can cost millions of dollars, and take _years_ to complete.

“Thaaaaat’s another obstacle that we’ve run into,” she answers, then sighs. “We don’t have the funds to house a _fourth_ of their population. Asgore says that his kingdom has plenty of money and can cover the costs, but their money isn’t like ours. It’s not backed up by gold like the US Dollar; it holds no actual value up here.”

You nod your head. It’s not surprising that their economic system won’t mesh with the human one. “Then what are we going to do? We can’t just make them stay in the field forever.” _And I’m not strong enough to force hundreds of monsters back underground._

“Asgore is still convinced that their money will work. We’re meeting again tomorrow afternoon to continue that talk.”

“Do you want me to close up shop early and wait outside again?”

“No,” she answers. “None of us believe they’re going to harm anyone.” She nods towards Papyrus and Sans, who’d wandered off to talk with their friends. Undyne currently has Papyrus’ head in chokehold, and Frisk is trying to jump in between them, with Toriel frantically yelling at them to stop the roughhousing before someone gets hurt. Frisk accidentally trips over their untied shoelace, and knocks into the wrestling monsters, causing everyone except for Alphys and Asgore—who were chuckling from a safe distance away—to fall over onto Sans.

“i heard about the different seasons up here on the surface. i gotta say, not that big a fan of _fall_.” Papyrus yells at his brother for the terrible joke. Undyne tries to swat at him, but Toriel’s leg is in the way.

“...Except for themselves.”

Ten short minutes later, everyone is on their way. George brings a minivan around for the mayor, the two monsters staying with her, and Toriel and Frisk, who she promised to escort home. Another council member volunteered to escort the king back to the flower field.

Papyrus rushes down the hall in excitement, shouting, “THIS IS ALMOST LIKE A SLEEPOVER, ISN’T IT SANS?”

“yeh sure, paps,” Sans answers, but Papyrus is already gone, having run out the front doors.

A few silent moments pass, neither of you sure of what to say to the other. Papyrus just ran off without first getting directions to your house.

“He doesn’t know—”

“just wait.”

Sure enough, he’s bursting back through the double doors within a matter of seconds. “MAGIC HUMAN, I FORGOT TO ASK YOU WHERE YOU LIVE.”

 

* * *

 

Six blocks of walking, four lame jokes, and an indescribable amount of shouting later, you stand at the sidewalk in front of your home. A couple hours ago, there were dozens of humans outside, begging for you to face the monsters that showed up at the base of the mountain. And now you stand out here again, preparing to welcome two of those monsters inside.

Your family home is large, with three stories, a two-car attached garage, large front yard, fully refurbished basement, and partial attic. It’s a six bedroom, three and a half bath Victorian, with green classic paneling, white painted over iron accents, tall windows with painted white wood trim, and a huge contrastingly-dark oak front door. The front porch is spacious but not enormous, with white wicker furniture and a white wooden porch swing in front of two living room windows. Green pillows adorn said furniture, and ferns hand from the ceiling.

“all that room for one human?” Sans’s voice sounds beside you. “you people sure like your space.”

“It was built for more than one human,” you hiss back at him. “It’s not my fault that I’m the only one here to appreciate it.” Sans raises what you think is supposed to be an eyebrow bone, but he doesn’t say anything.

“YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONE APPRECIATING IT NOW, HUMAN! NOW YOU HAVE US TO APPRECIATE WITH!” He doesn’t waste time running through the house after you unlock the front door. He opens every door on the bottom floor. “OH MY STARS.”

“looks like paps found the kitchen,” Sans’ deep voice sounds from your left, startling you. You thought he’d be following his brother, or looking around on his own. “he’s a chef.”

“THINK ABOUT ALL THE FOOD I COULD COOK IN HERE!”

“At least someone is going to put that room to good use,” you say, glad to know that you can stop abusing your microwave. “So uh,” you begin, trying to make conversation and ease the awkward air. “You’re not gonna go look around?”

“nah. i’ll see it all eventually. just point me to my room.”

“SANS! THERE ARE SO MANY SPICES UP HERE ON THE SURFACE! LIKE THIS... OREGANO! AND PAPRIKA! I WANDER WHAT THEY TASTE LIKE!”

You feel sweat begin to pool at the back of your neck, imagining Papyrus digging through your cabinets and making a mess for you to clean up later. He seems sweet enough, _unlike his brother_ —you shoot a glance in his direction—but something tells you that his excitable behavior is going to get a bit high maintenance.

“Uh, there are four bedrooms on the second floor, and two on the third. I’d rather you not go up to the third floor, so you and Papyrus can take any two rooms on the second floor, except for mine. It’s the one at the end of the hall.” You leave Sans to chase down Papyrus in your kitchen, only to discover that he hasn’t made a mess, just left open all the cabinet doors.

“HUMA—JACE! YOU HAVE AN EXCELLENT ASSORTMENT OF POTS FOR COOKING! IT’S A SHAME THAT THEY’RE ALL COVERED IN DUST.”

“Yeah, I don’t really do a lot of cooking.” You glance over at the few dirty dishes that you have piled in the sink, noting that they’re mostly bowls from cereal and oatmeal, and plates covered in stuck on grease from microwaved food. You’re not that great of a cook.

“heh, she probably burns water!” Sans shouts from upstairs, causing you to groan. Since the house is old, the insulation isn’t blocking out much sound between the walls—or floors—anymore. If they’re loud enough, you could probably hear people arguing on the third floor.

“I can also burn breakfast in the morning, so don’t tempt me!” The only response you get back is his laughter.

“DO NOT WORRY JACE, AS YOUR HOUSE GUEST AND GOOD FRIEND, I WILL TAKE CARE OF THE COOKING.”

“Thank you, Papyrus, but I don’t have a lot of—” _Wait, friend? He considers me a friend already? A GOOD friend?_ You clear your throat, and return to your statement. “Sorry, but I don’t have a whole lot of food in the house right now. I’m afraid the most you’ll have to work with is half a dozen eggs, and there might be some bacon in there somewhere. But I wouldn’t trust it.”

You start closing cabinet doors, and Papyrus joins you. “WE WILL GO SHOPPING TOMORROW THEN, AFTER WE FINISH EATING.”

“I won’t have the time in the morning, I’ve got a store to run.” His face falls, and you scramble for a way to cheer him back up. “But hey, if you want, you can come with me! I can use a hand around the shop, and you probably won’t scare away the customers. Probably. We can go shopping afterwards.”

It does the trick, and he perks back up again. “THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL! WHAT KINDS OF THINGS DO YOU SELL AT YOUR HUMAN STORE?”

You clear your throat, not really sure how to explain it. “Well, you know that I can do magic, right?”

“YES.”

“Some people need some magic in their lives, to help them get better when they’re sick, or to help them find their passport. These people come to me for help, and they pay me for it.” You scratch at your arm, suddenly nervous about your practice. You’ve never really had to explain it to anyone in town before, since everyone knows who your family is. But whenever someone from out of town asks about your store, you tend to get weird looks.

“THAT SOUNDS AMAZING! ALL I CAN DO IS SUMMON BONES, AND MESS WITH GRAVITY.”

Oh right, the monsters aren’t strangers to magic.

Papyrus pulls out a stool from the breakfast bar and sits down excitedly, then gestures to the one next to him. “SIT DOWN, PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT ELSE YOU CAN DO.”

You blush, and do as he requests. Never in a million years would you think that a monster would rather get to know you than try to kill you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Jace’s house to look kinda like this, but with an attached two-car garage on the right, and a small attic. But you can imagine it however you would like. (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/91/23/ed/9123ede6a98ea16f8ea1f305854e1242.jpg)
> 
> I think that I might commission someone to draw my characters at some point, if this story doesn't turn out terrible. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Nightmares And Dayscares, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream you have essentially tells you that your grandmother was full of crap, and a nightmare reminds you of something you regret.
> 
> WARNING: There's some magical violence in this chapter, so if you want to skip it, just don't read after the page break / big ass line thing. I'll describe the events in the notes at the end for ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update is a day late. A scheduling error (the scheduling error being my horrible boss being terrible at making schedules) led to me working two shifts within six hours of each other, and I wound up getting no sleep for like two days, cause I also had tons of personal tasks to deal with. So when I was finally done with it all Thursday morning, I passed out. I didn't wake up until Friday morning. And I still had things to do. *cries*

**CHAPTER FOUR: NIGHTMARES AND DAYSCARES, PART ONE**

 

You don’t go to bed until it’s nearly one o’ clock, spending almost an hour and a half in the kitchen with Papyrus. It seemed like he would never run out of questions, and eventually, you had to cut him off. You explained to him that your magic isn’t summoned from just words and the flick of the wand—it’s physical, too. You use plants, stones, metals, and sometimes even bones to form spells. He asked a lot of questions about what you do with the bones.

And now, lying in bed, you feel downright exhausted. You hadn’t even bothered with pajamas, you just threw off your bra and pants. The stress of the day is finally catching up to you, and you can practically feel yourself aging early. You can always whip up a natural anti-age cream, one that takes literal years off your skin, but that would take a special kind of fruit that only grows in one place—on the other side of the world. Your business may get enough revenue to support you, but you don’t make enough for luxury.

“Fuuuuuuck,” you groan, wiping your hands down your face, trying to wipe the future wrinkles away. You roll over and face your headboard, lifting a hidden panel up to reveal your secret stash of empty calories. Not that you count them. “Chocolate is good for the skin, right?” You think you remember reading somewhere before that dark chocolate helps with hydration and protection against ultraviolet rays. You grab one of those Midnight Three Musketeers bars.

Alright, it was a regular Three Musketeers. Two regular Three Musketeers.

But hey, you deserve it.

You toss and turn, but your eyes can't stay closed. Your thoughts are running a million miles an hour. Just what does all of this mean for you now? Are the people in town going to be happy with the monsters? The humans that have seen them so far seem to really like them, but what if it's all a lie? Constantine had told you that the people who witnessed them emerge only saw a handful of monsters—meaning that there were more of them down there at the time. What if there are still more there? What if they're evil, like your grandmother said, and they're just waiting for the best time to strike?

None of that worrying does you any good, however. She's told you over and over again that they're too powerful for you to handle, even if the family magic is getting more potent with each generation. It originally took  _seven_  of your family members to seal them away, and since then, your family has only gained twice that original power. And it's been a thousand years! Unless you start popping out children, you don't have the power to do anything.

You think about Sans, and the way he kept looking at you like he couldn’t trust you. You try to come up with a way to keep him from acting against you, but those thoughts get slower, and you feel sleep finally catching you.

Before you lies the flower field, as well as seven humans that you instantly recognize as the people who’ve been visiting your dreams since you were little. You expect them to do what they always do, stand around the bottom of the mountain and chant, arms raised and wands lit. Instead, they all face you.

“Jacquelyn.” The man in the center of the group address you. His hair is long and black, nearly reaching his chest. His face looks devoid of wrinkles and other signs of aging, but the eyes staring confidently into yours look just like your grey ones, with added leagues of wisdom that only old people have. They all have your grey eyes, except for one woman.

You shrink back, not expecting them to see you. You’ve had this dream countless times, and every time you had it, they never saw you. You’ve tried to get their attention before, in years past, but the dream always plays out like a movie. You had shouted, threw rocks, everything you could think of. But nothing changed.

“Jacquelyn, we’ve recorded this message to play for you when the monsters emerge. We hope you see it before something terrible happens.”

Next to him, a young woman wearing a long, violet dress crosses her arms and begins to speak. “Are you doubting my prophecies, Alden? I told you that this village will change. They grow to trust us after sealing them in, and they’ll trust our family for generations to come. Their eyes will open, they’ll be accepting of many things. The monsters won’t be harmed.”

Alden turns to her and apologizes. “I’m not doubting you, Cynthia. I just hope for the best.”

“You must be confused, Jacquelyn,” another, much older woman speaks. She stands to the other side of Alden, white hair pulled back into a bun. “Let me explain. This has already passed, many years ago. We’re using magic to speak to you in your dreams. Because we’ll all be long dead before you’re born, we must put this message in the magic of the barrier. It will release when the magic of the barrier releases.”

 _So they still can’t see me?_  You walk closer and wave your arm in front of Alden, but he doesn’t react. It’s just like your other dream, except they’re speaking to you. You’re not sure how in the hell they know the name of their descendant a thousand years in advance, but Cynthia mentioned prophecies, so you guess that it’s because of magic. You’re not very good at fortune-telling magic yourself, so you just take it all in with a grain of salt. She probably knows what she’s doing.

“To put this all simply,” Alden states. “We're sealing the monsters because they’re in danger.”

 _They're_ in danger?

“Son, we need to explain things from the beginning. We can’t expect her to understand everything with just one sentence.” The older woman walks forward, commanding your attention. “When the humans and monsters fought, the humans easily overwhelmed the monsters and won.”

You already knew that. You’ve heard the story enough times to make you sick to your stomach. Did your ancestors go through all this trouble just to tell you what you already know?

“But they didn’t stop there. After defeating them, humans started to destroy them.” Her face darkens, sadness taking over. “Hundreds of people, gone within a fortnight. They were our neighbors, our friends. And to some of us, more than that.” She glances over to a young man on her left, at the end of the group. He’s much younger than everyone else here, maybe even younger than yourself. Holding back tears, the man nods, urging the woman to continue. “These people are undeserving of this punishment. So together, we came to one conclusion. If there aren’t any monsters here, no one can be hurt.”

“Wait, what?” You know that none of them can hear you, but you can’t help yourself. “What do you mean, undeserving? They’re _monsters!_ They’re going to kill us!”

“Grandma, she isn’t going to believe anything you say unless you tell her what started the war,” Cynthia says. “I don’t know what happened to make her feel this way—something is blocking me—but she thinks that the monsters are evil.”

“What do you mean, evil?”

_What do you mean, thinks?_

Cynthia steps forward now, standing beside her grandmother. “Jacquelyn, they’re not what you think they are. This war was started by humans.”

“Greedy humans that wanted the magic for themselves,” the old woman clarifies. “My husband, may he rest in peace, was a very close friend of King Asban, their leader. King Asban was so fond of him, he offered to give my husband and his family magic just like his own. He accepted, thinking it was just another way that he can get close to the friends he loved so much. Years past, and the king taught us how to use our new powers.”

You never knew where your magic came from, though the thought has crossed your mind many times. Your magic couldn’t have come from them... could it? Two memories cross your mind, one more recent, and one older. Toriel, with a bright orange flame in her paw. Your grandmother, with a light blue one in hers.

“But our powers are different than theirs, Jacquelyn. The magic reacted differently with us because our souls are different,” Alden comes to stand between the two women, not wanting to be left out. “We can do similar things, but we can't do it all. And there are things we can do that monsters can’t. We had to learn many things on our own.”

The three people in front of you are speaking in turns now, each one adding on to what the other says.

“We kept our secret hidden from the other humans, afraid of their jealousy and greed. We knew that once the other humans discovered that their king held the power to gift humans with magic, they’d demand it from them.” The old woman glances sadly at the young man again, the tears he fought hard to not shed are streaming down his cheeks now. “And we were right.”

“The monsters refused to give corrupted humans power, and the humans got angry. They accused them of plotting against them, telling the others that they’re a danger to humankind,” Cynthia grounds out, suddenly angry. “They created an army of frightened humans and marched to our forest. They attacked our friend’s castle, destroyed everything. King Asban lost his wife, and barely made it out alive himself. He and his son are the only ones left of their court. Everyone lost their lives trying to help them escape.”

“Including my father,” Alden says, so low that you can barely hear. “He did everything he could.”

As you look over the faces of your family, you can see the truth in their words. Loss and anger contort their faces into ones of horror. _These are people who survived a war,_ you think.

“This is why we’re here, Jacquelyn,” Cynthia continues after the moment of silence you assume was for their/your dead relative. “Monsters will never be safe as long as they’re here. Humans won’t stop until they have their hands on magic, or the monsters are all dead.”

You hear trees rustling behind you, but you’re unable to turn around. You get the impression that the memory recorded before you doesn’t include whatever is going on behind you. The seven humans in front of you all glance up.

“Grandma, they’re coming,” the young man says. “We need to hurry.”

“We’re here at the mountain to seal the monsters inside, but not because they’re dangerous. We’re sealing them because _humans_ are dangerous,” the old woman says. “They’ll be safe down there until humans can forget.”

“Or at least Cynthia says so,” a new voice speaks. This woman is tall, blonde, and has slender eyes. She looks nothing like the rest of the family, like she was married in. But then, how does she have magic too? “I don’t think _locking them underground_ sounds safe. But maybe that’s just me.”

“Oh, could you stuff it already! This is what we agreed on. This is what we’re going with,” Cynthia groans. “This is the only thing that can save them.”

“When you have this dream, Jacquelyn, it means that the monsters have emerged. It is likely that King Asban will have already passed. Their son, Asgore, will be their king. He won’t let anything happen to you, or to anyone else. Not even at the cost of his own life.”

“Because that’s what these monsters are like, Jace,” Cynthia says, using your nickname. “They’re so wonderful, so kind. And they’re only going to get kinder. Don’t listen to whatever is telling you otherwise. Listen to us, listen to your family. Trust them and keep them safe. Humans outside of town aren’t going to be okay with this change.”

The rustling behind you gets louder, and the people in front of you start to fade.

“Our time is nearly up.” Alden leaves your view to walk behind you, telling the others that he’s going to greet the monsters before they arrive.

“We have some things for you, Jace,” the old woman says. “Each of us has left something for you, hidden here, in this field. There’s a box buried underneath a patch of carnations. Don’t let your mother find it.”

_My mother?_

“Good luck, Jace.”

Your vision fades to black.

 

* * *

 

 

Panting, you wake up in bed. It’s hot, so much hotter than the autumn night air you fell asleep to. You throw the sweaty blanket off your body and sit up.

Just what did you witness? Was your family trying to warn you about something? Something involving the monsters? _“Humans outside of this village aren’t going to be okay with this change,”_ Cynthia had said. Is that supposed to be your problem?

 _Yes, it is,_ you tell yourself. _Because the monsters aren’t evil._ _Everything my grandmother told me was a lie._

You get up out of bed, hoping to walk downstairs for a glass of water, but something is off. You look down at the floor to see that it’s much closer to you than it was. Your legs are shorter, and a glance at your arms tell you that those are too. Your chest is flat, and your figure is even thinner.

You walk to your vanity, and reflected before you is a younger version of yourself. Dark brown hair, light brown skin, freckles, grey eyes. A large bruise is on your left cheek, and your bangs are singed. Your eyebrows are completely gone, having been burned off.

 _Oh no,_ you think. You’re remembering it again.

Your grandmother has physically harmed you more times than you can count on two hands, but one night was worse than the others. A _lot_ worse.

“Jace, that had better not be you I hear!” Your grandmother’s voice sounds up from you out of the living room. “I swear, if you’re out of bed again, you’re going to be doing nothing but “boring” spells for a month. And I’m taking away your television. I’m sick of you ignoring your bedtime every night so you can watch those damn cartoons.”

You can’t stop yourself as your body does what it’s already done before in the past. You open your bedroom door, and creep down the hall and up the second set of stairs. You gently open the door to your grandmother’s room, careful to keep it from creaking, as it’s known to do.

 _It’s just a dream, a memory,_ you tell yourself. _It’s already happened, so just wake up already!_

Your body ignores the plea, choosing instead to walk past the heavy smell of cigarettes and over to your grandmother’s closet. Inside, you push aside all of her dusty fur coats and old lady dresses. When you finally find what you’re looking for, you grab it and dart out of the closet.

Only to find your grandmother inside the room, door closed, wand in hand. Waiting for you.

“Did you really think I didn’t know what you were after, brat? That as soon as you know that book exists, you’d come running in here to get it?” She stands tall in her dingy, shapeless floral print nightgown. Her frizzy grey hair stands out everywhere, her grey eyes wild with rage. There are bags under her eyes, and one of her penciled-in eyebrows is starting to twitch. Her pale complexion makes it easier for you to see the veins under the skin in her arms.

You stand defensively, trying to put the book behind you, as if hiding it could help you now. “She left this book for me! It isn’t right for you to have it!” Your little prepubescent voice sounds wrong coming from your mouth now, having grown out of it years ago. “It’s mine and you know it!”

“She’s _my_ daughter! Everything she owns is mine, as long as I’m still alive,” your grandmother barks back at you. “I’ll show you not to mess with my things!” She raises her arm, wand lighting up. The light causes her face to grow scarier against the near-darkness.

**_“Fulgur!”_ **

You shield your face with your arms, and try to dash out of the way as huge sparks of electricity shoot forward out of her wand. Lucky for you, lightning is unpredictable, and there’s no way for her to aim it at you. It misses you completely and shatters the windows behind you instead, leaving a messy arc of burned wallpaper in its wake.

You think about running, but there’s not much you can do to get away from her. She never lets you keep your wand with you, and she’s blocking the door. Your only option is to...

“Oh, don’t even think about it, missy. These windows are up too high, you’ll never make it if you—”

But you were already gone.

The wind flies through your hair, whipping it around you. You can see your grandmother’s head poking out of the window you jumped out of, and the crescent moon above her head. You feel serene, almost happy. You remember that when you were this age, and going through this event for the first time, you had been okay with the fact that your grandmother was probably right, that you were going to die if you jumped out that window. You remember actually hoping for it.

But fate had other plans, it seemed.

You land flat on your back, and you hear a sick crunch from your right elbow. For a few seconds, you don’t try to move, fearing the resulting pain. But the pain comes anyway, after the shock leaves. Your chest feels so heavy, so tight. Pain grips your sides, and you know that you have at least one broken rib, probably two. Your elbow is definitely broken, and you’re too afraid to look at it for fear of seeing the bone puncture skin. Glancing back up at the sky, you note that your grandmother has disappeared.

You groan, and try to roll over to your side, only to feel a rush of pain seize your body. Your lungs begin to feel tight, and you break out into a coughing fit, spitting up blood all over the ground and your pajamas. You don’t have the book anymore; it had fallen out of your grasp sometime before you landed. _I’ve got to reach it,_ the younger you thinks. _I have to get it before she does._

You roll onto your side, then use the arm that isn’t broken to hoist yourself onto your feet. It hurts like hell, and you can’t stop coughing up blood, but you manage. You’re just about to start searching when you hear a loud cackle from the open doorway.

“Looking for this, Jace?” Your grandmother asks with a grin, freshly lit cigarette in her mouth. She holds out the book in front of her, shaking it as if to mock you. “Don’t tell me you forgot about the very first spell I taught you?”

You didn’t forget it. In fact, she just gave the younger you an idea. You picture your wand, sitting on the fireplace mantle in the living room. The oak wood carved and decorated with butterflies the way that your five-year-old self had wanted it, years before this memory took place.

**_“Huc.”_ **

Your wand flies to you, breaking through the glass of one of the first story windows rather than swerving towards the front door and into the reach of your grandmother. You grab it out of midair with your good arm, and point it at her, the tip already lighting up. You gasp, the pain in your ribs sharpening at the motion. The light fades, and you fall to the ground, gripping your waist.

“How—how did you do that?” You look up to see your grandmother frantic, looking at you with fear and hatred. She’s always hated you for being more talented than her. “You didn’t have your wand!”

You grin, smile wide, showing off the blood in your mouth. You can feel it falling down your chin, onto the ground. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, grandma,” you tell her. “I’ve been reading a lot of mom’s books.” You raise your wand again, aiming at her throat.

“Your mother’s books have nothing like this in them!”

“You wouldn’t know,” you spit, grin turning to a frown. Your stare turns icy, despite all of the pain. “You’re too much of a _coward_ to read them!”

Before she can respond, you’re yelling out your spell.

**_“Secare!”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence recap: After your dream with your ancestors, you wake up in bed, except you're younger. You realize it's a memory, and your appearance in the mirror implies that it's sometime after the incident with the fire. You sneak into your grandmother's room to steal one of your mother's books, but she catches you, and shoots lightning at you from her wand. You jump out a window to escape because your grandmother is blocking the door. You break some stuff on your fall, and you lose the book. Your grandmother used a spell and is holding it in her hands. You call your wand with magic, which scares your grandmother, because you're not supposed to be able to do magic like that without it. You vaguely make a reference about learning it in one of your mother's books and imply that your grandmother is too scared to read them, and then you cast a spell at her. The dream ends after you cast it though, and you don't see the result.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry for this being 100% main character background, but I've gotta find a way to put it in somehow. Our favorite bone boy will be back in the next chapter, I promise.


	5. Nightmares And Dayscares, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you wake up, Sans decides to be an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter took forever to write. And it's short. But it's been hotter than hell, and so humid I could drink the air. My head started swelling because I got too hot so I got tension headaches out the wazoo, and I got SUUUUPER dehydrated from all the sweating. I think I might have died like twice.

**CHAPTER FIVE: NIGHTMARES AND DAYSCARES, PART TWO**

 

This time when you wake up covered in sweat, it's not because of heat.

It's the first time that you've ever relived that memory, and you're sick to your stomach just thinking about it. You weren't yourself that day. The urge to read your mother's last book had consumed you for days, once your grandmother let it slip that there was a fourth one. You'd never been anything but complacent with your guardian, except when it came to her books. Something about them possessed you with need, and you hated when you lost control. But that time had been the worst.

When you were found the next morning, passed out on the lawn from blood loss, you were nearly dead. You had two broken ribs, and one of them punctured a lung. Your elbow had shattered, and part of the bone had pierced the skin upon breaking. Black bruises covered your entire back, and smaller bruises could be found all across your body. Your doctor said that it was amazing that you had survived, and you told him that you wish you hadn't. After that comment, they added anti-depressants to the list of drugs they prescribed you, and they made you see a psychiatrist for three years.

Your grandmother wasn't so lucky.

She was found dead in the doorway, bleeding out from a gash that spread from the top of her chest down to her abdomen, nearly half an inch deep. None of the investigators from the city nearby could figure out how you were able to pierce her like that. Not only did you not have a knife, but you were too young and small to have the strength to pull it off. Eventually they dismissed the case, leaving you without a murder charge. Because of the wounds all over your body, new and old, and the damage done upstairs, they wrote it off as self-defense. Your grandmother had a history of abuse, apparently. She'd been brought up on charges before with your mother, but was never convicted. The town of Ebott knew what you had done, but they also knew what your grandmother was doing to you. No one spoke a word.

That was thirteen years ago. You were only eleven years old.

After child services couldn't get in contact with your mother, you were sent to live at the foster home in Ebott. You weren’t put into the system, since you'd soon be inheriting two properties within the town, once your grandmother's will was processed.

Once you turned eighteen, you moved back into your home and turned your family's once-abandoned diner into a shop, spending a chunk of the inheritance money on renovations and stock. You began work immediately once you had received the check and deeds.

A month after you turned the open sign over for the first time, you were struggling with bills. You had to dip back into your inheritance.

Another four months passed, and you'd spent all of it.

When you hit the half-year mark, you were in debt.

It took you two years to climb back out of it, and now, you're thriving. The people in your town regularly purchase spells and charms, and you've been around long enough to find out how to do things cheaply. You now grow your own plants, and you get your stones, bottles, and candles in bulk. You also have an understanding with the local craft store owner, where you perform spells to bring in more customers, and she gives you really good discounts, and sometimes you even get some of the extra overstock for free.

The alarm clock on your bedside table reads 4:55AM, way too early to be waking up, too late to go back to sleep. You groan and pull yourself up out of bed, dragging yourself to your closet. You grab some casual clothes and a towel and go into the upstairs bathroom.

After a long shower, you're able to gather enough energy to go downstairs to try and put something together for breakfast. You know Papyrus promised to cook, but you're hungry, and chances are you're the only one awake this early in the morning.

When you come around the corner into the dining room, you screech and drop your cell phone in surprise. You were wrong about being the only one up. The shorter, less friendly skeleton sits at the table with a mug of coffee and one of your grandmother’s old romance novels. He sips lazily at his drink, and flips a page. He's nearly halfway through the book already.

"you people sure don't skimp out on the details in your books," he states, not looking up at you. “i didn’t even know they _made_ books like this. guess it’s a surface thing, huh?”

“Did you stay up all night reading that?” You ask, noticing the bags under his eye sockets. It doesn’t make sense that bones could form that way, or change, but you gave up applying logic to magic when you learned that you can pretty much summon fire at will. Technically oxygen is flammable, but the rest of the gasses in the air aren’t, and what the hell do you use as a flint? Nothing, that’s what. Freaking magic.

“yeah, i did. i was going to read your book on constellations, but ‘my seductive highlander’ sounded like a fantastic alternative.” You try to snatch the book out of his hands from across the table, but he moves it out of reach, so you end up laying across the table. He leans back to continue reading from where he left off.

“Don’t keep reading it! Don’t you have any shame!?”

“this is one of the  _good parts._ ” You frown, and he shrugs in response. “if you people can write it for others to read, then i can read it in front of you.” His grin widens, and you slide off of the table and stand in your original spot across from him. “why? does it make you uncomfortable?”

You blush, but keep your face straight. “No! But I certainly don’t want some guy I just met reading porn right in front of me! Especially when said guy is sleeping in the room next to mine!” Your blush deepens as you continue to talk. “I mean, jeez! I’m  _right here_ and you’re  _reading about sex._ ”

“well if you insist, i guess i can put it away for later,” he says sarcastically, shoving the book into his inside hoodie pocket.

You’re about to say that he shouldn’t read it at all, but think better of it. What do you care about what he reads? And who cares about your grandma’s old books? You don’t read them.

You pull out the half dozen eggs that were left in the fridge, and are lucky enough to find that the bacon hadn’t gone bad yet. You place two skillets on the stove and turn it on, then put the bacon in one and the eggs in the other. You decide on scrambled, since everyone eats those. You add some salt and pepper to them as well as some shredded cheese left over from when your friend came over to make tacos.

Sans meanwhile had grabbed all of your books on stars and followed you into the kitchen, laying them all out on the breakfast bar and taking a seat on a stool. You have lots of star books, since your mother was so good at working with them. There’s one on constellations, one on the many different types of stars, and one on the planets, but most of them are about—

“woah. you guys can predict the future with the stars and planets and stuff?”

Astrology.

“Uh, well, I don’t know too much about it. It’s something that my mom used to do.” You quickly scramble the eggs some more, but parts are already starting to burn, and other parts are still raw. Man, are you bad at cooking. Even the really easy stuff.

“and all this stuff depends on where the planets and stars are?”

He seems genuinely excited about the idea, having perked up and gained a genuine smile, but you have to disappoint him. “I’m afraid the most information will come out of that book rather than from me. I don’t know anything about it.”

He frowns, but continues to read.

Eventually the food is done, so you ask Sans to go fetch his brother for breakfast.

“he’s not going to work with you today, jace, so you can forget about that,” he says before he gets up to wake Papyrus.

“And why’s that?” You put a lot of attitude in your question as you pull down three plates from the cabinet. “He’s his own monster, he can do what he wants without your permission.”

Sans stops in his tracks and laughs, a deep chuckle that sends shivers down your spine. The lights in his eye sockets go dim, but they don’t disappear. “yeah, paps can do what he wants. and so can you, and i’m not leaving him alone with someone who doesn’t like monsters. especially if that someone can use magic.”

You open your mouth to refute that, but there isn’t anything that you can say. True, your dream last night did help to convince you that the monsters weren’t evil, but he doesn’t know that you had that possibly-mind-changing experience. He's entirely in the right to suspect you. Not that you'd actually  _hurt_  any of them. And dream or no dream, you’re still wary of them. “So you and Papyrus are just going to sit around here all day?”

The pinprick lights go completely out. “listen, kid. it’s none of your business what my brother and i do. and if you have a problem with that, or us, i can assure you,  **you’re in for a very  b a d  t i m e**.”

He leaves the kitchen, and a few moments later you hear his footsteps on the creaky stairs. In his wake lies heavy, tension-filled air. You grab a mug from the cabinet and pour yourself some of the freshly brewed coffee Sans must have made not too long ago. You can’t help the fear that’s bubbling up inside you, envisioning some of the gruesome things that you’d imagined growing up, of monsters using their magic to rip you to shreds. If that warning is any indication of what’s to come, you get the feeling that maybe your dream with your ancestors was just a shock-induced hallucination.

 

* * *

 

 

When Papyrus refused to back down from going with you to your shop, and Sans eventually relents, you have to hold back a round of ugly, victorious laughter. Unfortunately, you can’t hold it all back, and Sans shoots daggers at you from across the table. You nervously go back to eating your breakfast and let them continue talking about going to work with you.

“JACE IS SO AMAZING WITH MAGIC! DID YOU KNOW THAT SHE CAN TELL FORTUNES FROM THE PICTURES ON CARDS? OH, OH! AND SHE CAN MAKE THESE THINGS CALLED ‘POTIONS’ AND ‘TONICS’ TO HELP PEOPLE GET BETTER WHEN THEY’RE SICK!”

“that’s really cool, paps, but i really don’t think you should go,” Sans says. He hasn’t touched his food, unlike his brother, who already has most of it gone.

“WHY’S THAT, BROTHER?”

You raise your eyebrows at Sans, waiting for his excuse and sipping at your coffee.

“well, uh... wouldn’t alphys really want to come too? it wouldn’t be fair to her.”

“YOU’RE RIGHT! HOW UNCOOL OF ME TO NOT THINK OF HER. SHE WAS VERY INTERESTED IN THE HUMAN MAGIC.” Papyrus looks at his plate sadly, and the weight of disappointing such an innocent guy presses down on you.

You decide to do the right thing for dear Papyrus. “Oh, that can be solved very easily. I can just call the mayor and ask her to bring her and Alphys by later,” you offer, avoiding a glance towards Sans. And by do the right thing for dear Papyrus, you mean do the wrong thing for dear Sans.

“THAT WOULD BE EXCELLENT! AND WE CAN BRING MY BROTHER ALONG!”

You gulp at that notion. On one hand, he doesn’t want you to be alone with his brother, and you don’t want to anger him. But on the other hand, he’s probably already pissed, and you don’t want him around.

Sans surprises you by being compliant with his brother’s wishes. “sure, i’d like to see all the ‘amazing’ things that she can do with magic.” He says the word “amazing” with sarcasm, earning a frown from you. But he just grimaces back at you, the fake grin having taken a dark, angry turn.

"OH, YOU'LL BE SO IMPRESSED! I'M IMPRESSED AND I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN THERE YET."

You need to reign him in before he gets too loose. "Alright, just... remember that I've got work to do, so try not to be too distracting."

Papyrus nods enthusiastically. "OF COURSE YOU DO, YOU’RE RUNNING A BUSINESS AFTER ALL! AND OF COURSE MY BROTHER AND I  ARE GOING TO HELP. IT’S THE LEAST WE CAN DO IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR WONDERFUL HOSPITALITY!"

You gather up the plates from breakfast, surprised to Sans' plate empty, even though you never saw him pick up a fork. You set them in the sink along with the two skillets, vowing to wash it all later.

"paps, we don't do human magic. we can't help her do that stuff."  _And you probably don't want to_ , you think.

"NONSENSE! I'M SURE SHE NEEDS HELP CLEANING, AND PUTTING STUFF ON SHELVES. WE USED TO HELP OUT AT THE TOWN STORE ALL THE TIME IN SNOWDIN."

You smile at Papyrus. He's so kind and helpful. You decide that even if monsters are evil, this skeleton isn't. His brother, on the other hand...

"that was snowdin. we're up on the surface now."

"BUT I'M SURE IT'S THE SAME—"

"Hey guys, do you want to see the sun rise?" You interrupt them before Sans can convince Papyrus that he doesn't need to help. You'd be more than happy for his assistance, if you're honest. You'll always accept free labor.

"OH YES! IS IT HAPPENING NOW?" Papyrus runs out the door to stand on the front lawn, his figure mostly visible in the pre-morning light from the dining room window.

"stay away from my brother, human. don't encourage him."

You turn back to Sans, who's eye sockets are dark like earlier. He does that a lot, doesn't he? Especially when he's trying to scare you. You're sure he does it because he knows it works.

"I'm only encouraging him to do what he wants," you answer. "Everyone should be able to make choices for themselves."

"not if those choices are bad for them."

 “He’s not a child, Sans. Stop treating him like one.”

Sans doesn’t answer with words, but a lazy grunt.

Papyrus runs back inside and grabs his brother. “THE SUN! IT’S COMING! COME ON LAZYBONES!” He drags his brother out the door, and you follow behind them, grabbing your purse and jacket from the coat rack. You lock the door behind you, and turn back to see Sans thrown over his brother’s shoulders.

You laugh at Sans, and he glares back. You stick your tongue out at him. He sticks out one of his own, a blue, glowing one. You flinch back, not expecting to see that. He laughs at your reaction.

_What the fuck._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go ahead and start working on the next chapter, maybe release it in a day or two since this one took so long. Sorry guys.


	6. One Stop Shop To Magic Central

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus come to work with you, and things become a little overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I don't have too many legitimate reasons except that my laptop keyboard is a little broken at the moment, and general laziness. But! I did commission an artist on Tumblr to draw my two main characters from the fanficitons that I'm writing, so that's a little bonus, right? Right? I hope you guys like that.
> 
> Jace (Ebott, Or In Other Words, The New Town Of Monsters) is on the left, and Jordan (*You're Here For A G O O D T I M E) is on the right.
> 
> http://sutexii.tumblr.com/post/163343538911/commission-for-tourmaline-narcissa
> 
> Be sure to check out Sutexii's other works! She's amazing!
> 
> And over 700 combined hits on my stories?? Omg, I'm crying :')

**CHAPTER SIX: ONE STOP SHOP TO MAGIC CENTRAL**

 

**SANS**

 

The sunrise had been the most beautiful thing Sans and his brother had ever seen, beat out only by maybe the sunset. The sky brightening was amazing, something he'd never have had a chance of seeing with the dark, high ceilings of the caverns in the underground. The first golden rays of the morning shone like a beacon across the sky, bouncing orange and pink hues off the mid-sky cumulonimbus clouds. The trees were nearly barren, and what few leaves they had left were brown, and more leaves fell with each passing wind. The human girl, Jace, told Papyrus that the leaves fall from the trees during autumn to prepare for the winter. Papyrus said that he preferred the way the books in the library underground described them in the springtime, and Jace agreed.

Sans thinks that he might like autumn. The brown colors are calm, and the leaves crinkle when you step on them. The weather is warmer than Snowdin, but it isn’t warm enough to be too different than what he’s used to. It’s pleasant.

The store the woman owns is located seven blocks from her home, and placed between a hair dresser's salon and an antique shop. The front of the store looks old, with peeling paint, wood rotting in some places, a flickering porch light, and an artistically painted sign hanging over the leftover wood plank of a previous name.

“bells and blessings? that sounds lame,” Sans says, taking it all in while Jace moves to unlock the door.

“I THINK IT SOUNDS CUTE!” Papyrus comes to stand immediately behind the human, waiting to be let in when the lock finally clicks.

“ _Thank you_ , Papyrus. It’s so nice to hear words of encouragement.” Jace makes a pointed glance towards Sans, who shrugs. _For someone who doesn’t seem to really trust monsters, she sure seems to like Papyrus_ , he thinks. _But she’s probably just being spiteful towards me._

“ALTHOUGH THE OUTSIDE COULD USE SOME WORK.” As if making a point, he pokes an empty windowsill flowerbox. Predictably, it falls, throwing soil over the grass and sidewalk in front of the store. Jace makes a face that sits somewhere between annoyed and pouting, but doesn’t say anything. Papyrus apologizes profusely.

Once inside, a weird scent hits Sans’ nasal cavity. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was definitely weird. “hey, what’s that—”

“WHAT SMELLS SO WEIRD IN HERE?”

While Sans and Papyrus remain standing by the door, Jace stumbles forward, having difficulty with the lights off and the blinds down. Sans quickly loses sight of her, but after a moment, a thud and a curse rings out from what he assumes is the other side of the room, then the lights turn on.

All around the room are bookshelves, filled to the brim with glass jars, crystals, plants, and knickknacks Sans has never seen before. Hanging up on the walls around the store are many different drawings of things like symbols, animals, and people doing weird things with their hands. There are different kinds of jewelry on display by the checkout counter, and there are signs advertising the prices for things like tarot readings, birth charts, and palm reading. There are displays placed around the shop, each filled with different kinds of items. There are even a few animal bones placed around the store.

“Sorry guys, the light switch is way over here,” Jace says, kicking an open box to the side on her way back over to the skeletons. “And the smell is incense, I burn it a lot to create a certain kind of atmosphere. Providing a weird, otherworldly vibe is part of how I bring in customers.”

“what’s incense? and why do you have to burn it?” Sans asks, as if that’s the only weird thing about this place, the only thing that’s out of place.

“It’s like perfume or candles, but with smoke,” she explains fast and simply, as if she’s done it many times before.

“WHAT’S ALL OF THIS STUFF?” Papyrus starts fiddling with some of the items on the bookshelves, accidentally knocking over a decorated wooden stick thing. Jace seems nervous about him getting curious about her things, but Sans can’t bring himself to care about her stuff, so long as it doesn’t hurt his brother.

“none of this is gonna hurt paps, is it?” He asks, picking up a bottle of what looks like dried flowers and examining it. “it doesn’t have any weird human magic on it?”

“No, it won’t hurt him. Just don’t let him near the stones and crystals,” she warns.

“why?”

“Because I don’t want them broken.”

Jace, with the help of Papyrus, spends half an hour unpacking the boxes littering the floor. The human explained that she left in a hurry the night before, so she didn’t finish putting out her latest shipment of magical wares. Sans spends his time sitting on the bar stool behind the checkout, leaning on the counter and pretending to nap. Papyrus is putting the last item away—something with feathers and string that Jace says catches dreams—when suddenly he yells, causing Sans to jump to attention.

“WHAT IS THAT CREATURE, JACE HUMAN?” Papyrus is backed up against the wall, pointing down at the ground in bewilderment.

Jace lifts her arms, trying to calm him down. “Relax, Papyrus! It’s just my cat!” She reaches down and scoops up the fluffy white creature that spooked him. “She’s harmless. She just likes attention.”

Sans sits back down on the stool, releasing all the tension built in his bones in the last ten seconds. He doesn’t go back to pretending to sleep, instead, he gives the animal a confused glance. “WHAT’S A CAT?”

Jace brought the creature closer to Papyrus, petting her and showing him that it’s safe. “A cat is a pet, or like a companion. Lots of people have pets. They’re wonderful company.” She coos at the animal in her arms, and Papyrus hesitantly joins her in petting. The creature starts making a vibrating sound.

“WHAT’S SHE DOING?”

“She’s purring. Cats do that when they’re happy sometimes. Juno here loves being pet.” She nuzzles her face into the cat, then sets her down. “She stays here at the shop to keep the mice out of my herbs. She also likes seeing the customers.”

The cat scampers off to the back, behind a curtain hiding a doorway.

“what’s in there?”

Jace jumps, surprised to find Sans awake. “Oh, that’s where I do most of my magic. No one goes back there unless I’m doing something for them.”

“WHERE’S THE STICK YOU HAD YESTERDAY? DON’T YOU USE THAT FOR MAGIC?” Papyrus asks, inching towards the room curiously.

Jace grabs a broom and starts sweeping. “I don’t usually use my wand. I prefer to do more... pleasant things. Like spells to bring good luck, or bring good business.”

“YOU CAN DO MAGIC LIKE THAT?” Papyrus grabs another broom to help, but he mostly ends up undoing the work Jace has already done.

“Well, yeah. What kinds of magic do you do?”

“that depends on the monster. paps and i can summon bones.” Sans summons up a small bone in the air in front of him as an example. “we can also move your soul with gravity magic.”

“My soul?”

“YES! WE USE OUR SOULS TO CONFRONT EACH OTHER. LIKE A FIGHT!”

Jace stopped sweeping to stare back at Papyrus. “A fight? Did you... fight with Frisk?”

“OF COURSE.”

Her eyes narrow, and she takes a step forward. Sans tenses, ready to do something if she tries to hurt his brother. “You fought a little kid?”

Papyrus’ skull starts beading with sweat, and he looks away nervously. His voice drops a little in volume. “YES?”

Jace opens her mouth to say something, but she’s interrupted by the sound of the bell above the door chiming. The mayor walks in, shortly followed by Undyne and Alphys.

“I’m not done with this conversation,” she says quickly, directing her voice at both skeletons.

 _I can just show you what a confrontation is, sweetheart,_ Sans thinks. _I wouldn’t mind fighting you._

“Check this place out! It’s got tons of cool stuff!” Undyne rushes over to one of the bookshelves and began fiddling with one of the many amethysts crystals. “And it’s so pretty!”

“U-Undyne, don’t b-break anything.” Alphys quickly follows her girlfriend.

Constantine comes to stand next to Jace, and glances at each of the skeleton brothers. “Have you had any problems?”

Jace runs her gaze over the brothers too, spending more time focusing on Sans than Papyrus. “What exactly do you consider a problem?”

The white lights in Sans’ sockets roll.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**JACE**

The mayor leaves to meet with Asgore and the other council members after you tell her that nothing went wrong. Undyne and Alphys stay with you, and things start to get a little rowdy. Alphys asks you about every single item in the store, which you’re happy to talk about. Sans continues to nap at the counter, to your delight. Undyne and Papyrus, however...

“You see, each of these crystals and stones have meanings, and associations, which you can incorporate into a spell. Like this rose quartz. You could use it for love, happiness, friendship, self-love, or self-care and healing. Each one has its own energy, and those energies could be used for different things. Most things have multiple meanings, and it all depends on the way you use them. Like if I were to use this rose quartz to—”

“Go long, Papyrus!”

You hear running, then a crash. You don’t even want to look, but you have to. When you turn around, you see Papyrus on the ground, surrounded by (thankfully) unbroken wares. You give him a stern look, and he apologizes, and they both promise to clean it up. You tell them to take the rough housing outside.

“Now, as I was saying...”

Fifteen minutes later, you’re interrupted again.

“isn’t this a shop?” Sans asks sleepily from the counter.

“Well, yes,” You answer, knowing full well he knows that it’s a shop.

“then shouldn’t there be customers?”

“HUMAN, WHY DOES THE SIGN IN YOUR WINDOW SAY ‘CLOSED?’ ARE YOU NOT OPEN?” Papyrus yells from outside.

_Shit, I can’t believe I forgot to change the sign._

As soon as the sign flips, someone walks through the door.

A small old woman, barely even five foot tall, begins to speak. “Oh thank heaven, I thought you were going to stay closed today, with all the commotion.”

You laugh nervously, shaking your head. “No, Mrs. Ginger, I’ve just gotten a little sidetracked. I don’t know if you noticed the monsters outside playing frisbee, but I’ve got a couple of visitors today.”

She nods, smiling. “Yes, yes. I talked to that nice young lad, Papyrus. Such a nice boy. And Undyne is so strong and forward for a lady.” Mrs. Ginger laughs. “She reminds me of what Abbey was like when she was little.”

You surprise yourself by being relieved that she doesn’t dislike them, but you ignore those feelings and try to focus on your customer. “What can I do for you today, Mrs. Ginger?”

“Oh, well I was just going to come in for my regular readings, but I think I’d like to talk to Abbey today, now that I’m thinking about her.”

“Of course, of course.” You smile, and direct her to the back room, past the curtain. “I’ll be with you in a moment, just let me talk to my guests for a moment.” You turn around to find Sans standing right behind you. You let out a startled squeak. “Geez, don’t do that,” you say, and swat at him lightly. He doesn’t seem too happy that you hit him, even though it was light and non-threatening, but he doesn’t comment on it.

“what’s in there?”

“Didn’t I tell you before?”

“you only told me that you brought customers in there. not what’s in it.” He tries to peek around you to get a glimpse inside, but you close the curtain before he can get a good look.

“That’s for paying customers only.”

He rolls the white pupils in his eye sockets. “yeah, yeah, yeah. well, shouldn’t my brother and i get something in return for helping you around the shop? what about a free ‘tarot reading,’ or whatever?”

“But you didn’t even do anything! You napped while Papyrus helped!”

Sans shrugs, not denying it. “then consider it a free sample for a new customer checking out the goods.”

Sans doesn’t seem to be willing to let it go, so you decide to at the very least get something in return. “Fine. But you have to do me a favor.”

“depends on the favor.”

You lean in closer to him, barely an inch from his face. “You have to teach me about this ‘confrontation’ thing, and tell me what happened to Frisk while they were underground,” you whisper. Without waiting for an answer, you tell him to watch the shop, and you slip past the curtain to join Mrs. Ginger.

Mrs. Ginger is a regular customer of yours, regularly coming in to get tarot readings for her granddaughters, and to talk to her little sister, who died when she was only twenty-three. When you first opened your shop, she was one of your first customers, eager for a chance to speak to her best friend again. At the time, you weren’t very good at talking to the dead. But Mrs. Ginger was very patient, and with time, you got better at it. It doesn’t take you very long to summon Abbey’s spirit anymore.

“Abbey Ginger, I summon you,” you say as you light the herb mixture you put together for talking to spirits. Jasmine, Lavender, and Lemongrass. The smoke begins to fill up the small room, creating a hazy atmosphere. It smells really nice. “Abbey Ginger, I summon you,” you repeat a few more times. You sit down on in the chair across from Mrs. Ginger, and you lay your hands out on the table. She grabs your hands and closes her eyes. She’s been here enough times to know what to do.

A shape materializes behind her, vague and blurry at first, but soon it’s Abbey standing there. You smile, and tell her that her sister is here.

**“Mary!”**

“Oh Abbey, something strange happened last night. Monsters came out of the mountain,” Mrs. Ginger says aloud. She can’t see or hear Abbey, but you tell her what Abbey says.

**“Monsters? It’s not fun to joke with your little sister.”**

Twenty minutes later, the herbs were done burning, and you both said your goodbyes to Abbey.

“Oh, she just got a kick out of that! Monsters, here in our very town. I wish she were here to see it. I bet she’d love them.” Mrs. Ginger pays you, and leaves the small room. A few seconds later, she sticks her head back through the curtain. “Honey, you’d better come out here and look at this.”

You put the money in your pocket, and walk out of the room behind her. You’re surprised to see a dozen people waiting in your shop, all eagerly waiting to talk to you.

And Sans asleep on the counter again, leaving poor Alphys to the crowd’s questions. A glance outside tells you that nearly twice as many people are questioning Papyrus and Undyne. They seem eager to answer their questions, but Alphys looks completely overwhelmed.

“Guys, guys!” You shout, trying to get their attention as you walk up beside her. “That’s enough, leave the poor girl alone.”

“Th-Thank you, Jace.”

“If you want your questions answered that badly, Papyrus and Undyne have more than enough enthusiasm.” The crowd disperses, joining the others outside. Alphys gives you a thankful look, and you smile in return. “I suppose this means that everyone really likes you guys, huh?”

“They seem r-really nice, but there’s a lot of th-them, so...” Alphys looks down at the floor, embarrassed by her anxiety.

“No need to feel bad, Alphys. No one likes to be crowded. That was really rude of them anyway.” You pat her on the back softly, and she seems to cheer up. “It’s too bad Sans didn’t bother to help you,” you say, gesturing to the snoring skeleton. “And he sure seems content to leave his brother outside with all the curious humans too.”

“it’s become apparent to me that the only one untrustworthy here is you,” Sans says, without moving.

“H-Have you just been p-pretending to sleep?”

“eh.”

You shrug, tired of his distrustful attitude. You’ve done nothing to deserve his accusing comments. “I guess you’re not wrong. I don’t actually want to hurt any of you guys, but I am the only human with magic. I’m probably the biggest threat here, right? At least, that’s what you think. You seem to putting a lot of faith in your assumptions, though.”

Sans stands up and slams his hands on the table, eliciting a startled squeak out of Alphys. Maybe you’d gone too far? “you’ve done nothing but try to convince this town’s leaders to not trust us. you’re descended from the people that sealed us underground. you have magic that we don’t understand.”

How dare he sit there and accuse you like that? Make you out to be some kind of villain? You don’t want to hurt them. You just don’t want them hurting your friends. “I’m _one person._ All of the monsters have magic that none of us understand. I don’t trust you because you just randomly popped up, and no one knows anything about you except for me! And I haven’t heard good things.”

His eyes narrow and his grins becomes thin and forced. “nasty rumors spread by your evil human parents, i’m sure. i bet you’re just like your awful human ancestors.”

You grip your hands into fists, biting your cheek to keep from snapping on him. You hate when people compare you to your parents, and to the rest of your family. You’ve proven a hundred times over that you aren’t like your mom or your grandmother, you’re not about to do it all over again.

Alphys grabs ahold of your arm. “Don’t get upset, I’m not s-suspicious of you. King Asgore a-and Toriel aren’t either. Y-You don’t have anything to p-prove.”

You release the tight grip your hands have on themselves, not surprised to see half-moon indents from where your nails came close to piercing skin. You close your eyes and let out a deep breath, and open them to see Alphys giving you an encouraging smile. You’re thankful that you’ve met another monster that’s kind like Papyrus.

_Maybe that dream wasn’t a hallucination, and Sans is just an awful person._

Sans doesn’t let off of his glare and obvious mistrust. His hands are now in his hoodie pockets, and his usual grin has formed into a frown. You take another deep breath and release it, and with it, the rest of your anger.

“You can’t expect me to take the blame for something that was done many human lifetimes before I was born? Or are people responsible for their parent’s decisions where you’re from?”

Sans doesn’t answer, instead he calmly walks around the counter and towards the front door. He opens the door, but hesitates. “papyrus and i are going to go get some of our things from our old home underground. don’t wait up for us.” He slams the door behind him, causing the glass windows beside it to vibrate.

You pinch the bridge of your nose, hoping it might bring you some relief to the sudden onslaught of stress. It doesn’t, and you start to wonder why Constantine does it all the time.

“Cheer up, J-Jace. On the bright side, Undyne and I r-really like you.”

“Thanks, Alphys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of difficult for me... I want to get to the action, and the good plot stuff I have planned out, but... I've gotta get to the right moments first. ;-;
> 
> Let me know what you think about Jace's appearance! (She's the girl on the left in that picture.) I know that she had freckles in her dream, and her picture doesn't show them, but she really doesn't get them until the summer, and at this point in the story, summer is already over, so they've disappeared. XD

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEP! Omg, I can't believe I'm finally writing a story that I've thought up. I hope you guys like it! I'll try to update as often as I can. hopefully I'll get something to you every week, but I have noooo idea what day. It'll probably inconsistent. :')


End file.
